The invention relates to a pistol having a plastic housing, on which a sliding carriage containing a barrel is guided in the longitudinal direction, which housing has a trigger guard at the transition to a grip stock, and in which housing a locking block is arranged.
In the case of known pistols having a housing of plastic, such as for example the pistol by Glock, the metal parts for guiding the sliding carriage and the locking and accommodating of parts of the trigger are injection molded. The positionally accurate insertion of the metal parts into the injection mold is labor-intensive and does not ensure a product which is true to size, because the inserts can be displaced by means of the plastic which is injected into the mold at high pressure. A subsequent mechanical processing is frequently required.
From AT 254 752 T, it is known to accommodate the guide and parts of the trigger in a multifunction part which extends along the larger portion of the length of the pistol to behind the magazine well. The production of the multifunction part is cost-extensive and due to its length, the thermal expansion thereof must be considered when selecting the tolerances.
It is now an object of the invention to be able to produce the unit consisting of locking block and guide of the sliding carriage in a simple manner.